


Action Movies

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander, Andrew, and a night at home watching an action movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Movies

“What are we doing tonight?” Xander asked cheerfully. After a long day of running errands, he’d gotten home a short while ago. He sat down on the couch and stretched.

“Watching movies,” Andrew answered, coming into the room with a bowl of popcorn. He flopped down next to Xander on the couch. “Unless you want to do something different?”

“Nah,” Xander answered, scooping out a handful of popcorn, “you’re the cruise director.”

“Okay then,” Andrew said, getting to his feet. “I’ll get the drinks; you put in the DVD. The one next to the player. Beer?”

“Coke, thanks,” Xander said absently as he wandered over to the entertainment center. He picked up the DVD case and gaped. “Again?” he whispered loudly to himself.

“I can totally hear you,” Andrew called from the kitchen.

“Damn,” Xander said mock-seriously, and laughed. “At least if we’re going to watch Hong Kong movies, can we watch _Drunken Master_? Or how about _Heroic Trio_?”

“But you like this movie,” Andrew said as he returned with the drinks and set them on the coffee table.

“Yeah, I do . . . it’s just so slooooowwww,” Xander drawled for emphasis.

Andrew planted his hands on his hips and shot a pointed stare at Xander.

“God, no!” Xander said hoarsely, recoiling in put-upon terror. “Not the gaze of annoyance! Not the look of petulant irritation! Can’t! Resist!” He screwed up his eyes and waved his hands in front of himself blindly.

“Ha and ha,” Andrew retorted.

“Alright, we’ll watch _In the Mood for Love_ ,” Xander said. “If I fall asleep, wake me at the part where they have sex. Oh yeah, except we don’t _see_ that part. Geez.”

“Xanderrrrr,” Andrew said with a scowl.

Xander hid most of his smile. “We get to watch an action movie next time, though, right?”

“Oh, sure,” Andrew said grinning.

“Well, at least you like most of the kinds of movies that I do. But on the other hand -- you like all the same kinds of movies that I do! Why can’t you have movies that you don’t like that _I_ like so that I can make you watch _those_ movies for making me watch movies like this?” Xander asked.

Andrew blinked. “Um, I don’t know what you just said, but . . . ”

“Never mind,” Xander sighed dramatically. He sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. When Andrew settled himself just out of his reach, he made a placating face until Andrew moved closer.

“Now watch,” Andrew pointed at the television. “It’s pretty.”

“It’s pretty boring,” Xander said softly, then yelped “Joke, a joke!” when Andrew delivered a stinging punch to his shoulder.

They sat and munched and sipped. Xander didn’t yawn too much, and Andrew’s eyes went soft and dreamy every time Tony Leung turned his sorrowful gaze on Maggie Cheung.

“They eat a lot of noodles in this movie,” Xander said in a loud whisper after another night time scene at the open market. He grinned when Andrew brought a handful of popcorn to Xander’s mouth and shoved it in.

“It’s not like they talk so much that you’d miss anything if I talk, right?” Xander began as soon as he’d swallowed.

“It’s about the mood,” Andrew explained. “Now sit there and absorb.”

“Right. Gotcha. Absorbing now,” Xander said, and made a gesture of sealing his lips.

After a few more scenes elapsed, Andrew glanced over at Xander to find that he truly did look absorbed in the film. His lips were parted slightly, and his dark lashes framed widened eyes. The vivid reds of the scene lit the darkening room with a soft glow, and Andrew watched some of the reflected light from the television play on the contours of Xander’s face.

Well, after all, they’d seen the movie together like, a million times already.

Andrew reached out and laid a warm hand on Xander’s thigh. Xander shifted comfortably closer.

A few minutes, and then Andrew moved his hand in between Xander’s legs, resting softly on the outline of his half-hard cock. Xander exhaled slowly, and brought his hand resting on the back of the couch to stroke Andrew’s shoulders.

Andrew bent his head a little, his cheeks warming slightly with the blush actions like this still managed to rouse.

Xander leaned in to drop a series of soft kisses on his head, and Andrew shivered, starting to pet Xander’s hardness gently. As he felt the length stir at his touch, he let out a small sigh, turning the pets into repeated slides, using the palm of his hand to apply pressure. His head bent more as he concentrated on rubbing Xander through his jeans.

Xander moved to nuzzle the back of Andrew’s neck, and bit against the soft nape with lightly. “You want to take this upstairs?” he asked quietly. He slipped his hand inside the back of Andrew’s khakis, lightly teasing at the soft skin above the cleft there.

“Nah, this is good,” Andrew said in a strained voice. He pressed back into Xander’s touch with a small helpless sound.

Xander smiled and dipped his hand lower. “I really, really like watching this movie,” he whispered to Andrew, and Andrew laughed breathily.

“See? Slow movies have advantages too,” Andrew said.

“All about the mood, right? How come I never remember that?” Xander asked close to his ear as he licked the lobe and then scraped it with his teeth.

“Because we never finish watching them . . . oh!” Andrew answered, gasping as Xander pulled him into this lap. Xander caught Andrew’s open mouth with his and they pressed against each other hungrily, Andrew sucking at Xander’s tongue and moaning around it before pulling back.

“Sure. Watch the end of this one ‘nother time,” Xander said quickly as he pulled Andrew’s t-shirt off.

“Yeah,” Andrew managed as he moved his hips forward and back in a languid motion. “So . . . I get to pick the next movie . . . we watch, right?”

“ Yeah, you get to . . . uhhh . . . right, whatever you want,” Xander said between kisses.

Andrew sighed happily. “I love movie night.”


End file.
